


While You Were Gone

by rivendellrose



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivendellrose/pseuds/rivendellrose
Summary: For aris_tgd, who requested "Something about Lennier coming into his own between Chrysalis and Points of Departure while Delenn is cocooned. (He grows up between seasons, y'know? It's awesome.)"Written and posted on Livejournal in October of 2007.





	

The universe did not stop when she closed herself away. 

He wondered at that a little, in the part of his soul that refused to be bounded by logic - she was so much a force of nature, so essential to the way _his_ world moved, that part of him could not imagine that the rest of the station continued on as usual, without her. And yet it did. Reports and briefings still had to be filed, meetings and talks continued as scheduled, and someone had to represent Minbar in the station's proceedings. Someone had to lead prayers among the few other Minbari who lived on the station, and for some reason they seemed to expect that he would be the one. Even without her presence, Delenn's faith in him lived on, and pushed him forward when he would have much preferred to stay at her side doing nothing more public than quiet, solitary prayer for her well-being.

 _It is not for the acolyte to question. Understanding is not required, only obedience._ They demanded of him, and he stepped forward and did what was necessary. 

Though it did terrify him, from time to time. 

"Have you examined the requests from the Brakiri ambassador yet, Lennier?"

He looked up from the table to Commander Ivanova, who was temporarily standing in as the head of station operations while the Earth Force sought a new captain. "Not yet." 

"The meeting is tomorrow at 0800, you know."

"I know. But there are..." He held up six other data pads given to him by various factions and groups. 

Ivanova pursed her lips. "Maybe you should think about calling someone else in. To help you." 

"Who would come?" Lennier shook his head. Given the distance to Minbar, it was impossible to defer to their far-off authority, and none of the other Minbari on the station had any desire to take over Delenn's duties, or even assist in them, despite the tenuous nature of her standing on the homeworld. Here, Delenn's word had always been understood as the word of Minbar... and now his word was taken as hers. He struggled nightly with the fear that he was not worthy, not prepared, not quick or clever or experienced enough to manage the matters put before him. 

Most of all, he feared that when she awoke ( _when_ , never if - he would not allow himself to consider the alternative), she would look at his work and be disappointed in him. He watched her chrysalis for signs, while he prayed, and at night he dreamed that it was him encased in crystal and her outside, going about her business. 

"It must be exciting," Vir suggested. "It's like you're a real ambassador. Maybe when Delenn gets tired of her position, she'll leave it to you."

Lennier shook his head. "That is not why I came here."

"All I know is, I'd probably get a lot more done in a day if I didn't have Londo yelling at me. I mean, I wouldn't want to be in _charge_ , but..."

Lennier smiled vaguely, aware that his friend's relationship with Ambassador Mollari was much different from his own with Delenn. Perhaps Vir really would be happy if Mollari were to abandon his work to him, for a time. Perhaps he was foolish to wish that the universe was the way he had dreamed it - that he was the one locked away from the world and Delenn was still free. At least then, he would have a reason for the helpless feeling he continually had to stifle. 

"Delenn is strong," G'Kar told him, his loud, deep voice strangely gentle, as they departed from the conference room. "She will find her way through the dream world and back to this life."

"I know." Lennier took a deep breath. "I do not doubt that."

"Then what do you doubt?"

"That when she comes back, she will not be the only one who has changed."


End file.
